


【授翻】有四次兹拉坦是一个吓人的岳父，而一次阿坤了解到并非如此

by L_Galina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Closet Players, Dad!Ibra, Father-in-Law Terrorizing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Galina/pseuds/L_Galina
Summary: 当开始和莱奥约会时，阿坤没想到还会有一位额外的家庭成员





	【授翻】有四次兹拉坦是一个吓人的岳父，而一次阿坤了解到并非如此

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Times Zlatan Is a Terrifying Father-in-Law + 1 Time Kun Realized That He Actually Isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769733) by [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani). 



> 阿坤像现实中一样离婚了，但莱奥的婚姻从未存在过，因为1）这是虚构的小说，而且2）我可以。牺牲质量的快速产物。

 

很久很久以前，有一个年轻人加入了世界上最优秀的足球俱乐部之一。

 

虽然事实证明这是一次令人失望的经历，但这片可怕的灰云中还是透出了一线希望：

 

在这个强大（但沉闷）的俱乐部里，他遇到了一个更年轻的男人。这个男人虽然个子很小，却是第一个男人见过的最有才华的球员之一。

而在赛场外，年轻人让他想起他见过的最蓬松可爱，最甜蜜动人的小鸟儿。

一种奇妙的感情在他胸中绽放，但当时的他还不明白那种感觉究竟是什么。

几个星期后，他在和另一个球员交谈时感觉手臂需要有个地方放放，所以他搂住了那可爱的小鸟儿，而此时那种感觉再一次撞进了他的胸膛。当那个体型娇小，年纪尚轻的男孩子轻轻的倚在他的身侧时，一切都再明显不过了，那种奇妙的感觉在他之前的生命里只出现过两次。

 他坚定不移地想着。

_是的，这是我的儿子_

那个年轻人是兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，这个故事讲述了他人生中第三次成为父亲，去保护一只小小的梅西的经历。

哦，不过实际上，这其实是讲述另一个年轻人的坎坷生活的故事。

 

1.

阿坤在一阵疯狂的铃声中醒来。

 

_叮铃。叮铃铃。_

他在睡梦中翻了个身，在被单底下蜷成一团。它会停下来的。

_叮叮铃铃铃铃叮铃铃。_

再几秒钟——

_叮铃铃当当当叮叮铃铃咚咚铃叮叮铃铃当铃!!!!_

 

他眯着眼睛，一边看着阳光透过窗帘上的缝隙洒进屋内，一边咬牙切齿的诅咒着。这是星期六，是他宝贵的休息日，无论是谁想要在这个大清早把他弄醒，那个人都必定十分冷酷无情。他抓过一件上衣，收紧了睡裤的束带。应该不会是那种粗鲁的记者——他们没那么大胆——但他不想被拍到裤子掉下来的画面。

一打开前门，一个巨大的模糊的影子就冲了过来。

“你真的在和我的儿子约会吗？！？”那个影子怒吼道。

昏昏欲睡的阿坤花了好长时间才弄清楚那团影子是什么。

“兹拉坦？”

“嗯哼？别像白痴一样站在那里，快回答我的问题。”

“兹拉坦，你的儿子好像才四岁。这太恶心了，而且是违法的。”

“他们一个八岁一个十岁，我 _说_ _的是_ 另一个。那只小鸟儿。”

阿坤不知道兹拉坦在胡说些什么。阿坤当然清楚他自己在和谁约会。但是，没道理兹拉坦也知道啊。他不想这么轻易的当场出柜，万一兹拉坦现在只是随机发发疯，那后果就严重了。但小鸟儿这描述非常贴切，阿坤自己也曾在心里多次这么喊他呢。

“兹拉坦，现在还是大清早，你能明白这点吗，劳驾？”

“早？！我已经晨跑一个小时了，20分钟内还有跆拳道。而你还在睡觉????? 你也配称自己配得上莱奥????”

“莱奥？你说的是莱奥？”阿坤不知道哪一点让他更恐慌，是兹拉坦知道他在和莱奥约会，还是那个高大的瑞典男人正愤怒地在他的房子里徘徊。

兹拉坦不赞成的表情愈演愈烈，这让阿坤觉得自己无比愚蠢。为什么他觉得他正面对着一个找上门来的岳父？

 阿坤继续说道：“你怎么知道的？莱奥的想法是先不公开。”

“马克斯维尔听到安赫尔和罗霍的电话了。”

“ _他们_ 又是怎么知道的？”阿坤想猛锤自己的脑袋。但他有点担心，如果他不是站得笔挺且直视着兹拉坦的眼睛的话，他就会被当场掐死。

“我不知道，那些人可是你的队友。你们是不是从十五岁起就开始向对方暗送秋波了？”

“等等！这你又是怎么—？”

“马克斯维尔听到安赫尔——”

“——和罗霍打电话，明白了。”

“不，这次是安赫尔和马斯切拉诺在视频。”

 

他们全都在讨论他和莱奥？当然，他偶尔会听到一两个意味深长的评论。但是现在这导致他的房子里有一个高大的瑞典人，虽然他仍然不确定这次拜访的结局会是什么，但他希望兹拉坦动手的时候不要打他的腿，或者脸。这些阿根廷傻瓜至少可以谨慎行事，起码把八卦传播的范围控制在本国内。

莱奥会杀了他的，在更衣室里搞一次是阿坤的主意。

“所以你们真的在约会了？”兹拉坦打断了他的思绪。

“是的。”阿坤不情愿地承认。如果莱奥真生气了，他也可以反过来生气嘛。毕竟这多管闲事的朋友是莱奥的，也许至少他自己认为算得上朋友。兹拉坦看上去随时会一拳挥过来。

“而他对你来说只是一个肮脏的小秘密是吗？”兹拉坦的整张脸都咬牙切齿的表示着不赞成，扭曲的简直看不出来那是一张脸。

 “是—啥？打扰一下。如果由我决定，我会举办一场出柜派对。莱奥才是那个打算保守秘密的人！我才是那个肮脏的秘密！！ 我，一个可怜的受害者。“这也算不上完全对，但阿坤想至少告诉他们的家人和队友。然而莱奥有点儿惊慌失措并且坚决拒绝这个想法，最后阿坤让步了。

“好吧......很高兴你不是那个做决定的人，出柜派对听起来蠢到家了。”

兹拉坦在转瞬之间就对这个同志骄傲问题大改看法，阿坤受到了一定程度上的打击。他开始觉得无论如何，兹拉坦都不会对他满意。

兹拉坦双手叉腰，一声长叹，他缓缓逼近，身形简直高耸入云，阿坤则竭尽全力不把内心的害怕表现出来。

“说实话，我不喜欢你。如果你真的从十五岁开始就喜欢我的小宝贝的话，那我就不会看到我眼前的这个男人隐藏起自己的爱与热情，然后转头去娶另一个女人了。你看上去又羞愧又困惑。你有什么好困惑的？但莱奥爱你爱的发疯，起码目前看起来是，所以我准备掂掂你有几斤几两，听好了，我能在球场上把你过的找不着北，也能轻而易举的在球场外打的你头晕眼花。”

阿坤不确定他应该如何回应兹拉坦刚才说的那串话，他想抱怨莱奥也有一个孩子，但有一点他可听清了：

“等等，你觉得莱奥爱我爱的发疯吗？”他可以感受到愚蠢的笑容正爬上他的脸颊，并拼命试图隐藏它。他很高兴兹拉坦出门的时候是背对着他的，“你怎么知道的？他说什么了吗？”

兹拉坦戏剧化的顿了一下，然后低声说道：“一个父亲总是知道的。”随后像他来时一样神秘地走出门去。

 

突然，阿坤注意到了别的东西。

 

“等下，你刚刚叫莱奥你的小宝贝？”但是门已经砰的一声关上了。

 

2.

 

 莱奥在比赛前绝对是个噩梦，几乎没人能安抚的住他。阿坤永远弄不明白，那个神经紧张的小可怜是如何在踏上赛场的一瞬间变成世界上最神奇的魔法师的。但他也是比赛后最最可爱的那个，疲惫不堪，浑身酸痛，整个人扑在阿坤怀里嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着他的肌肉，直到阿坤答应给他按摩。

 

并不是说阿坤的肌肉状态就完美无缺了，但是莱奥总是贴心的提供回报，而且每当如此时，按摩总会很自然的过渡到性。所以，咳咳，是的，阿坤对赛后为莱奥提供按摩服务这件事乐在其中。

 

宠坏莱奥是他最喜欢的事情。

 

阿坤为他的夫管严感到自豪。

 

出于某种奇怪的原因，今晚莱奥将自己藏在他们酒店房间的另一张床的被单底下。阿坤穿着短裤躺在床上，离莱奥那么远让他心里空落落的。

 

他像往常一样耐心地调低音量看着电视，但他们之间的沉默持续了一个多小时。

 

“亲爱的，你在那边做什么呢？”

莱奥酸酸地看着他，但什么也没说。

 

“等等，你是在生我的气吗？”

 

莱奥把被单拉过头顶。

 

“你是在生我的气！”

 

阿坤匆匆抓过一件上衣，然后手忙脚乱的爬到另一张床上。莱奥把脸扭到一边，而另一个人坚定地撑在他身上，“在你和我说话之前，我不会动的。”

 

说实话，阿坤有点生气。莱奥在他们的比赛中表现很好，甚至在更衣室里一边脱掉球衣一边向他眨了眨眼。阿坤的心几乎都要停跳了，他疯狂地环顾四周，看有没有队友注意这边。

 

当时阿坤非常肯定他今晚会得到一些奖赏。

 

当然，更大的问题是他亲爱的生气了。他吻着莱奥的发顶，那是他全身上下唯一露在被单外面的部分，“求你了，亲爱的，跟我说话吧。”

 

那团被单顿了一下，一个小手机从里面伸了出来，屏幕上是阿坤和一个女人在一起大笑的照片。她看起来很眼熟，但阿坤并不确定她到底是谁。

 

“往下滑。”莱奥从被单下嘟囔着。

 

总共有三张照片，每张上都是不同的女人。阿坤不记得他们中的任何一个，这让他有点烦躁了。

 

“宝贝，我不知道这些人是谁。”

 

“你甚至都不记得她们了？”莱奥立刻掀开被单，翻身坐起来，“这是因为远距离还是......你......不满足吗？

 

“对什么不满足？”

 

莱奥突然抓住了他的阴茎，但可不是按照阿坤一整天魂牵梦绕的那种性感的方式。阿根廷的十号看起来怒不可遏，阿坤很害怕他的鸡儿会被拽掉。

 

“心肝宝贝儿！我没和这些女人睡过觉！你在哪里看到这些照片的？我一定在哪跟她们合过影但是忘记了。”

 

莱奥语带哭腔，像他正经历万分痛苦一样，“我想相信你的！但是你已经抛弃过我一次了！”

 

阿坤该死的失败婚姻将永远都是他的噩梦。

 

他抓稳莱奥的肩膀并紧盯他的眼睛，“莱奥，看着我！我不在乎这些女人，也不知道他们是谁！“他再次抓过手机，想看看到底是谁发来的照片。

 

联系人栏写着兹拉坦，信息界面则是一个不祥的 _他会告诉你他所做的一切吗？_ 三张照片正在文字下方。

 

“宝贝，我觉得这些照片被裁剪过。”

 

“什么？”

 

“所有照片里都还有第三个人，看！”他指着某张照片边缘没裁干净的某人的肩膀和手臂。

 

“这一定是某人的女朋友或者约会对象，可能是京多安。上帝保佑那个可怜孩子，但他每一个女朋友都超不过三天。”

 

莱奥挠了挠头，“好吧......我为你辩护来着，你知道的。”

 

阿坤向下滑动，看到莱奥捍卫他的荣誉和忠诚的长篇大论。阿坤感觉很感动，而兹拉坦在莱奥的咆哮之后只是发送了一个简洁的 _好吧_ ，他对此有点恼火。

 

兹拉坦从哪弄来这些照片的，它们看起来像来自某人手机里的私人相册。

 

他突然担心兹拉坦手里会有偷拍的沉睡的莱奥的裸照。

 

“......阿坤？

 

“怎么了？”他心烦意乱的回答道。

 

“你能…原谅我怀疑你吗？”

 

阿坤点头，高兴的把那些乱七八糟的想法都抛在了脑后

 

3.

 

阿坤从他的消息渠道得知莱奥不得不提前离开巴萨的训练课，因为他生病了。

 

莱奥在难过时基本从不主动向他倾诉，不过如果他的小男友真的开口抱怨，就意味着他需要立刻跳上飞往巴塞罗那的飞机了。这在此前仅仅发生过一次。所以他发展马斯切拉诺成为他的线人，现在他知道他男朋友的那些没有告诉他的事情了。

 

随后他打电话给莱奥，带着小小的恶劣，并在莱奥试图隐藏他的咳嗽时一语道破：“宝贝，我不在乎你认为你自己有多健康，但你应该停止练习赶紧去休息一下。”

 

莱奥终于让自己咳嗽出来，“很明显，对吧？”

 

“当事情与你有关时我总是知道。”阿坤低声对着电话说。他可以想象一抹红晕正慢慢爬上莱奥的耳尖。

 

“我知道的，你总是在照顾我。”

 

_你想要鸡肉还是鱼肉来配你的粥？_

 

一个熟悉的，深沉的男性声音。

 

这不可能。

 

 _我想要鸡肉！_ 莱奥回答。

 

“对不起宝贝，兹拉坦来了，这三天都是他给我做饭的。”莱奥笑着说，阿坤可以听到背景中的深沉音色，“我应该去帮帮他。”莱奥在挂断前说道。

 

阿坤目瞪口呆的盯着他的手机愣了几分钟。

 

兹拉坦怎么会跑到巴塞罗那去？

 

他发送了一些 _我爱你_ 的短信，以及他上一次和莱奥在一起时的一张自拍，以防万一。

 

莱奥回复了几个爱心

 

4.

 

莱奥会在情人节前来，而阿坤高兴的要飘飘然了。他喜欢与莱奥共度时光，在国家队的比赛或者训练课里相见。但是当他们像这样特意计划时，还是有些特别的，莱奥赶赴某个地方，仅仅因为阿坤也在那里。

 

阿坤可以在这宝贵的时间里假装他们只是两个普通人，而他们做下的种种决定只是为了这段关系。

 

前门刚关上莱奥就把包往地上一扔，扑上来亲吻他。阿坤讨厌莱奥要在前来这栋房子的路上度过孤单的一小时，如果是由他来决定，他会买一张票让莱奥抱着一大束花直接出现在门口。

 

送给莱奥的巨型花束现在安稳的放在他的餐桌上，旁边摆了两个餐盘。当他们恋恋不舍的分开时，莱奥终于注意到了这个小惊喜，“阿坤，这些真是太美了。”他害羞地从背后掏出一朵玫瑰。它有点皱巴巴的，但阿坤的心脏因他眼前的这一幕而跳得更快。

 

天哪，他们两个现在简直浑身都冒着傻气儿。

 

阿坤让莱奥决定他们接下来该做什么，莱奥决定在晚餐前看电影。阿坤明白，他实际上在说： _我们应该立刻做爱_ 。

 

他放了一部他们以前看过的电影，所以他可以在电影开始时就把莱奥拉进一个吻。

 

当莱奥的肚子发出咕噜噜的抱怨时，他不情愿地分开了。莱奥一直试图把他拉回来。

 

“如果你的胃再这么发牢骚下去，我害怕你会试着吃掉我。”

 

“嗯…”莱奥沿着他的颈线向下亲吻，轻轻咬住他的锁骨，“听起来很棒啊。”

 

阿坤一边笑，一边终于下定决心从沙发上爬起来，“白痴。”

 

他把晚餐放在烤箱里加热，背后传来一声：

 

“嘿，兹拉坦住在附近吗？”

 

阿坤不需要提醒。兹拉坦从某个地方弄来了他的电话号码，从那时起他的睡眠时间就再没超过过早上6点。兹拉坦雷打不动的在他每一个休息日的早上5点30分发短信打电话把他弄起来去跑步。当他意识到时，阿坤觉得自己简直蠢得不行：他们现在是 _跑友_ 了。

 

“是的，为什么这么问？”

 

“你看他在群聊里发的这张照片超可爱吧。”

 

“群聊？什么群聊？”

 

“我们巴萨的群啊。”

 

阿坤想知道为什么兹拉坦还在巴萨的群里，但理智层面上他告诉自己不应该惊讶，这个男人全方位多层次宽领域的潜入莱奥的生活，水平简直专业十级。他非常高兴兹拉坦不在阿根廷国家队的群里。但阿坤立刻意识到球队没有群聊。他突然不太确定如果他们真的有个群的话兹拉坦会不会在里面，光是这样想想就让他全身发抖了。

 

莱奥在厨房里找到他，把手机举给他看。照片上是兹拉坦做出一张伤心的脸，贴了个心碎成两半的表情。

 

“海伦娜正在瑞典工作。”莱奥解释道。在他说出下一句话之前，阿坤就不以为然地眯起了眼睛，“我们应该邀请他过来。”

 

他蠢蠢的，善良的， _天真的_ 莱奥啊。

 

兹拉坦可能编造了海伦娜的所谓瑞典工作，这样他就可以插足他们的约会了。

 

然而，阿坤并不认为告诉莱奥那个瑞典人正试图拆散他们会起什么作用。

 

“阿坤？”莱奥在他面前挥舞着双手，“你还在听吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“太好了！我很高兴你同意了，因为我已经请他过来了。”阿坤终于理解斯特林的“我想现在地上立刻出现一个洞把我吞掉”是什么意思了。

 

突然间，莱奥看起来非常害羞，“他对我来说一直有点像个父亲的形象？不过他那么年轻，所以也许更像一个大哥哥。”阿坤可以看出莱奥对兹拉坦非常重视，“而且我一直想正式介绍你们两个认识。我觉得他有点不安，他总是认为你没有认真对待这段关系。”

 

阿坤想大喊 _告诉我这件事_ ，但不忍心打断莱奥可爱的独白。

 

“他只需要亲眼看看我们对彼此来说是完美无缺的，”

 

他的喉咙被莱奥刚刚说的话梗住了。

_他们对彼此来说是完美无缺的。_

 

当阿坤微笑着打开门时，兹拉坦看起来有点困惑，甚至有些失望。

 

+1

 

他们在情人节晚餐上的短暂休战显然没有蔓延到第二天早上，因为兹拉坦的信息在凌晨5点30分如期而至。

 

阿坤晕乎乎地起身，把在阿坤身边不安的动了动，试图爬起来的莱奥亲回去睡觉。他满眼渴望地看着莱奥和他渐渐远去的晨间性爱，之后慢慢的换上他的跑步装备。兹拉坦的热身地点在离他房子一个街区的地方，阿坤慢跑过去加入他。

 

“准备好了吗，孩子？”

 

阿坤突然怒气上涌。也许他已经厌倦了昨晚努力取悦兹拉坦的行为，也许他已经厌倦了被嘲笑并被用幼稚的名字称呼，也许他只是无法忍受这个男人坚持每天早上都带着的运动头带，但是阿坤有点......忍无可忍了。

 

“'嗨， _老兄_ 。你到底有什么问题？你像一只看门狗一样跟着我的男朋友，表现得就好像只是担心他的幸福而已，但我才是那个应该担心的人！你正试图控制他的生活，而且他总是在为自己对我的选择向你辩护。我 ** _爱_** 莱奥。你听到了吗？我爱他。他也爱 _我_ 。所以你要么把这个事实塞进你突出的瑞典脑门里并老老实实地接受它，或者你他妈的赶紧滚。因为我发誓我不会让任何东西，任何东西成为我和莱奥之间的阻碍。”

 

兹拉坦面无表情的盯着他几秒钟，随后露出一个微笑。

 

“你第一次说你爱他。”兹拉坦在开始慢跑之前说。

 

“我一直都在说我爱他。”阿坤跟在他后面。

 

“不是说给记者的那种玩笑话。”

 

“那从来都不是玩笑。”阿坤低声说道。兹拉坦在他们跑步的时候尽可能地看着他。他看起来有点内疚。

 

“我知道这对你和莱奥来说并不像海伦娜和我那么容易。我只是想让我的小鸟儿拥有他所能拥有的最真挚的爱。”

 

“我会给他最好的。”阿坤严肃地说道，这是一个承诺。兹拉坦点点头，他们默默地跑了几分钟。

 

“所以这管用了？我那番演讲震撼人心吗？你被说服了？”阿坤简直不敢相信。

 

兹拉坦笑着说：“不，你的演讲简直太蠢了。但莱奥总是在捍卫你，而我也能看出来他爱你，所以我决定给你一个机会。这是我与佩普手底下的小混蛋一起跑步的唯一原因。”

 

'等等，所以说晨跑是——

 

'——在建立友谊，是的。

 

“ _哦_ 。”


End file.
